100 things to bring us closer
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: Since the beggining, Dino and Hibari have had many adventures together. Whether its almost drowning due to ones stubbornness, twisted dreams involving tentacles, or even their first encounter, these two have been through it all. Possible Future pairing
1. Introduction

**A/N:** I know if you are getting this story in an alert due to the fact you are waiting for some more code geass stories, I apologize especially if you're waiting for another chapter of The red light district… then I deeply apologize, I know I should do more since its summer and I have no excuses but I was computerless and then I just feel like doing something else… I'm sorry I hate writers block and I only managed to squeeze out about 2 pages so far… not enough for a new chapter but uh… that's not about this. I started working on this awhile ago with one of my friends… it's for the 100 theme challenge and I really wanted to test my will to actual finish something… so bare with me please? Maybe? I decided to go with Dino Hibari stories for the recurring characters because that's the fandom I was currently into… and while I've been into reborn for much over a year and half, I have never written a fanfic for the series so please bare with me… Also, it's not really a pairing kinda thing until later I guess when I add more but I started it at the beginning of their relationship… the first chapters are slow but I promise it gets better so… I'd like to say it gets really funny… I love the relationship between these two… and uh I just realized my little rambling jibber jabber you probably don't care about is longer than this chapter… sorry, I've been gone too long… enjoy please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn! Only the meaningless rant about it…

-------- --------------------------

**Introduction**

He was a troubled child- or so people would tell him.

But the young Cavallone was never one to be swayed by others opinions; he would leave that judgment for when he met the boy.

As he opened the light, wooden door that led to the committee room, the Mafioso was met by a fierce glare, questions of strength and death threats.

Hours later, the two stood catching their breath, bruised and sticky with sweat. All he wanted to do was fight and kill.

And now that he had finally met him, it was okay for him to say,

He really is a troubled child.

That Hibari Kyouya.


	2. Love

**A/N:** It may be cheesy for a few chapters…

**Disclaimer:** Reborn! Is not mine

----------- --------------

**Love**

"Fight me." Dino sighed; this was all too often the predicament he found himself in.

"Kyouya, we just spent the last five hours doing nothing but that. Can't we just take a break?" Dino tried to lean back and relax on the surprisingly comfortable rooftop but was once again met by the cold glare of the teen beside him; a look that always sent shivers down his spine.

It wasn't that Hibari had a grudge against the Cavallone boss; it was quite the opposite in fact.

Dino was strong and that meant it wouldn't be a one sided battle like he was used to. Hibari loved a challenge and to him, Dino was just that.

Hibari didn't like hurting people… much, he just loved to fight. Was it his fault if his opponent, no matter how non consensual, couldn't keep up? Sure he got a kick out of it, but wasn't that just a bonus.

It wasn't often that a challenge like this came along, and Hibari would milk it for all it was worth.

"Fight me… or I'll have to bite you to death." He repeated and Dino couldn't object again; after all, he wasn't going to be the one to deny the boy his one true love… as cheesy as it was.


	3. Light

**A/N:** This is again cheesy… but they really do get better…

**Disclaimer:** Sorry to keep doing this but, I think you get the point…

---------- --------------------

**Light**

It wasn't just the blonde hair and, almost glowing, tan skin that caused Hibari to feel out of place around his self proclaimed tutor. The ever growing aura of light and happiness that surrounded the man, was one that the young prefect himself, couldn't quite understand.

"Idiot. No one wants to see your stupid turtle." Dino grinned as he held Enzo in the raven haired boys face.

"But he likes you." The man insisted as he held the green reptile closer, allowing it to lick Hibari's face. The teen frowned as he got up; pulling out his tonfas, he proceeded to whack the blonde on the head. Pausing, he hit Dino a second time before walking away angrily.

The Cavallone just continued to grin as he talked to Enzo about Hibari's bad habits. Light didn't surround the man. No. He was sure that smile of his was the light itself.


	4. Dark

**A/N:** DX should I even bother?

**Disclaimer:** Not my series…

------- -----------------

**Dark**

Darkness described everything about the teen. His eyes, his hair, the way he walked down the hallways glaring at all the student he knew would cause trouble every day. Dino knew Hibari hated crowds, loved to pick on the weak and caused fear in every soul he passed.

You didn't need to know Hibari to be scared of him, because the aura that surrounded him told you everything about his nature.

The Mafioso wasn't sure why, but darkness seemed to surround the boy- taking over his actions and thoughts. It wasn't necessarily something Hibari was aware of himself, but as Dino got to spend more time with him, he realized, maybe it wasn't all so bad.

"You really like that bird. Don't you Kyouya?" The boy looked up at the blonde and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean. I just like the song he sings." Dino sighed. He would never understand this boy.


	5. Seeking Solace

**A/N:** .

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

------ -----------------------

**Seeking Solace**

"Kyouya? Kyouya, what's wrong? Hey! Kyouya snap out of it!" The prefect couldn't hear him- and if he could he chose to ignore it.

Hibari was late to his usual training session with the Cavollone boss, something Dino found strange to begin with. But when the dark haired boy had charged at him without warning, eyes low, choppy bangs covering is face, Dino had to jump back to avoid, what he believed, would have been a blow strong enough to knock him out. Now, while Hibari always held the intent to hurt the man, he had never acted as he was now.

"Kyouya listen to me!" Finally finding an opening, the blonde was able to grab the teen by the shoulders and force the metal tonfas from his killer grip. Leaning down to try and look Hibari in the eye, Dino's voice became gentle and soft as he searched for an answer from the boy.

"Kyouya, what's wrong with you? You're not acting like your usual self…" The dark haired boy looked up, dark eyes empty and glazed over, a deep frown etched on his face. The blonde's expression turned to one of surprise before he shifted his arms to Hibari's back and pulled him close to his chest; Hibari did not try to push him away or fight back, he just accepted it. Dino gave an understanding smile as he hugged the dark haired teen close, noticing the warmth that radiated from his body, and feeling the suppressed shakes that ran through the motionless boy before him.

"You know Kyouya…" The Cavallone began as he rested a slim hand a top Hibari's head. "It's okay to want to cry," even when you don't know the reason.


	6. break away

**A/N:** O///o

**Disclaimer:** If only…. I don't want to write these anymore… lol

---- ------------------------

**Break Away**

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said we're not doing that kind of training today." Hibari began to glare up at the blonde before him.

"If you're not fighting me, then I'll just have to bite you to death." Taking out his tonfas, Hibari started to approach the man.

"N- now hold on Kyouya. We still have training to do today."

"How are we training if we're not fighting?" Dino sighed.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Then where are we going?" Both sat inside Dino's red sports car. Rommario drove at a quick speed as they seemed to leave more and more civilization behind them.

"Does it really matter? Come on Kyouya, it's good to relax every now and then you know?"

"Hmph." Hibari crossed his arms and looked out the window, but Dino knew he would no longer object.


	7. Heaven

**A/N:** $.$ again I don't know why I write such boring things… but they really do get better after this… hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** Again I wish.

--------- --------------

**Heaven**

'_Questo è ciò che abbiamo lavorato per tutta la nostra vita  
Per raggiungere il massimo obiettivo che può  
Abbiamo scelto di dare tutto'_

Hibari continued to lie on the roof top as he listened to the man next to him, he was always singing in Italian. The language was so strange to Hibari's ears, it sounded almost alien like, but it had a calming aspect to it, so he didn't complain.

'_Quando le chiamate  
Tempo record la vittoria nei nostri cuori'_

Staring up at the sky, fighting and just listening to this song; that was all Hibari needed to be at peace. Dino had told him what the words meant once, and Hibari almost laughed at the irony.

'_Per essere il numero uno ...  
Vincere di nuovo e di nuovo'_

To be number one…

Winning again and again

_  
'Quando abbiamo sentito la chiamata  
Tempo record la vittoria nei nostri cuori  
Per essere il numero uno ...  
Per essere il numero uno ... numero uno ...'_

When we hear the call

Time records the victory in our hearts

To be number one...

To be number one...number one...

It suited him well, he thought. Maybe that's why the Cavallone would sing it; maybe that's why it calmed him so much. No one knows better than the blonde after all, that anywhere Hibari could fight as well as win, was his heaven.


	8. Innocence

**A/N:** I start liking these better now…

**Disclaimer:** It is now 11:22 and I haven't gained any rights to Reborn!

------ -----------------------

**8- Innocence**

"What?" Dino had a look of surprise on his face, yet it was quickly replaced by a sly smile. Hibari looked away quickly, trying to hide the rosy tint that now colored his cheeks.

"It's not that big a deal you know." He grumbled, trying not to let it show that the man's teasing bothered him.

"Oh? Then why are you getting so worked up and flustered by it." Hibari looked surprised but quickly turned away again.

"Shut up." Dino began to laugh but earned himself a sharp glare from the boy beside him; he stopped immediately with a slight cough.

"Sorry Kyouya. I wasn't trying to make fun of you." The dark haired boy held a questioning, yet un amused, expression.

"It's just… most 16 year olds have had their first kiss already. Even if it is just a peck." The blonde gave a light chuckle.

"But then again, you probably scare everyone away." Hibari's face became red once more as he glared at the Italian.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss then?" Dino blinked, thankful he no longer had to protect himself.

"14." Hibari stared for moment before grumbling and stomping away. Dino smiled as he called after him. "Don't worry, not everyone can be as charming as me!" Beside him Rommario tried not to laugh. Dino looked un amused.

"What?"

"Boss… you didn't have your first kiss until you were 18 and a half." Dino's face reddened.

"S- shut up."


	9. Drive

**A/N:** Luckily I have a horse expert as a friend… Heads up, Sole means Sun in Italian.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Reborn! As well as a horse… and even a motorcycle would be cool…

-------- --------------------

**9- Drive**

"Hey Kyouya!" The mentioned boy turned around. Behind him, his Italian home tutor was mounted upon a light colored mare. Her body was sleek, and shone in the bright afternoon sun. She had a blaze down her muzzle and a soft and flowy mane.

"What do you want?" Dino frowned.

"Don't be like that Kyouya. I just wanted to know if you needed a ride." Hibari looked at the horse once more before casting a glare at the man before him.

"What makes you think I would want to ride on… that… with _you_?"

"Hey, Sole's not a _that_! She's a palomino thoroughbred! Isn't she pretty?" Dino grinned; Hibari turned and continued to walk. The blonde followed after him.

"Come on Kyouya! We're in the middle of nowhere, at least let me bring you home."

"I told you I don't want to ride with you… I might catch some disease. Besides, I have this." In front of the two stood a black motorbike; it was sleek and small. Its body curved and fit perfectly with Hibari's.

"Oh? I bet Sole is faster." The boy cocked a thin eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Dino nodded; a huge and childish grin plastered on his face.

"Fine." Quickly putting on his helmet with a sly smirk, Hibari was the first to react as he sped off down the dirt road before him. He loved driving fast with nowhere to go, and if he put the blonde in his place in the process, it was just another bonus.

Dino sighed, before he followed quickly after the teen.

"He underestimates us Sole."


	10. Breathe Again

**A/N:** Haha I gotta say I thought this was a funny idea my friend suggested… I just had to use it… she gets the funny ideas I get the deep emotion filled ones… sigh sometimes I get lucky though ^.^;

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know by now…

------- --------------------

**Breathe Again**

It was a beautiful day in Japan; the sky was bright blue, the sun shining bright.

"I just keep learning more things about you Kyouya." The boy frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on." Dino grinned. "You basically just told me that you can't swim."

"I never said that. I said I didn't want to go out any deeper."

"But that's what the ocean is for Kyouya. If you can swim so well, then come on!" Pulling the dark haired teen with him, the Cavallone swam out until his feet were far from the ocean floor. Not paying attention to what the man had just done, Hibari quickly pulled his hand away.

It was an action he would later regret. Quickly sinking under the water's surface, The dark haired teen would not allow his pride to be surrendered for something as stupid as flailing his arms around to stay afloat.

"Kyouya? Hey Kyouya this isn't funny. I get it you can swim…" After several seconds however, Dino's skepticism left and was replaced by panic. Immediately diving under the surface, the blonde was able to grab the teenager and pull him to the surface and back into the oxygen filled atmosphere above.

"Kyouya are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't know you would…. Well let yourself drown. I just wanted to tease you." Hibari coughed before glaring at the tall man that now held him like a newlywed bride.

"I told you. I can swim. I just didn't feel like moving that's all." Dino cocked an eyebrow with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you let go of me?" Hibari's eyes opened quickly at the realization before he turned away, a red color rising to his cheeks.

"Shut up."


	11. memory

**A/N:** I feel compelled to write authors notes at the top… My computer can't count… it keeps messing up the numbers…

**Disclaimer:** And to write these even though you know I don't own Reborn! It's too late to come up with creative ones…

-------- ----------------------

**Memory**

"I don't know which one was more painful." Dino laughed to himself. "Or scary…" He paused and coughed uncomfortably.

He was remembering the times in his younger days when he wanted nothing less than to be the boss of the Cavallone family; he didn't want the responsibilities, and he didn't want the title that went with it. But his father was determined as well and thought a step ahead of the young blonde. Dino sighed as he remembered the day he had met the small tutor and found it almost ironic that now he was a tutor himself.

Hibari Kyouya was not someone who needed to be taught the rules of a fight like he was; he had no fear, and loved to participate in the activity. Dino didn't want to fight and was scared of a challenge, that was different now but he still could not relate to the teen.

The boy would always want to keep fighting, even when blood dripped down from his open skull, he would not admit defeat. The two were different in so many ways, Dino thought maybe Reborn was trying to rub something in his face.

Sighing, Dino had to admit; Reborn had found him a very interesting student.

"Is everything okay boss? You keep sighing." Smiling, Dino nodded.

"Yeah I was just thinking about when I was younger."

"You mean before you got the guts to be boss?" Dino glared.

"Yes. That's exactly it. Thanks for pointing that out so well Rommario." The man smiled.

"Anytime boss."


	12. Insanity

**A/N:** I think the chapters get better as they go on so if you're still reading thanks for giving it a chance and you'll be rewarded :D Remember kids live above the influence! (you'll soon understand)

**Disclaimer:** Reborn is not mine… only Dino's stupid idea

----- -------------

**Insanity**

Dino didn't mean for it to happen; it was an accident. But when he walked into the committee room after training that day, Hibari had already emptied the blonde's water bottle, as well as his own.

"I drank yours by accident." He stated blandly. "It tasted like crap." Dino's eyes widened.

"Kyouya… that… that wasn't water." The dark haired boy's expression quickly hardened.

"Then what was it."

"Vodka?" Hibari's eyes widened before he faced Dino with a glare and tried to stand as he suddenly felt his knees trembling. Dino stepped back, putting his arms up as if they would really shield him from Hibari's wrath.

"You… brought that into the school and then… you let a minor drink it?"

"Well you know, you didn't ask first, I assumed you wouldn't drink from it anyway and then… well you drank it all." Hibari stumbled over his own feet as he tried to walk straight; his eyes weren't focusing and his head was spinning.

"I… am going to… bite you… to death." He paused as he held his head back and rubbed his temples with one hand. "Once I… figure out... w- where you are." Dino frowned, the kid was concerning him now, maybe he didn't react well with alcohol.

"Hey Kyouya, maybe you should sit down. You're not looking too well." He tried to approach the boy, but just received another glare.

"Stay away from me."

"Kyouya, I'm just trying to help."

"Y- you've done enough… I-" But the boy never finished, instead he lashed out at Dino, succeeding in knocking over every vase, chair and cup he passed by.

Forced to jump back, the Cavallone didn't want to fight back against the obviously influenced teenager before him. _He's probably never had alcohol before_ There was a loud crash and Dino looked to the side with wide eyes; Hibari's tonfa had crashed through the wall right besides the mans head. _This is insane!_ Looking around, Dino saw Hibari kneeling on the floor before him breathing heavily.

"Kyouya?" The boy looked up before forcing himself to his feet. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes glazed over.

"I have to go."

"O- okay… are you sure you'll be alright?" Hibari glared at him before leaving the room and walking down the hallway.

Rommario had told the boss he had seen the teen in the bathroom, supposedly riding his system of the alcohol, but Dino wouldn't believe the stubborn boy would surrender to something like that. The next day Hibari didn't show up for training; being the concerned and caring tutor he was, Dino went to go make sure he was okay.

However, he learned that if crazy was a drunk Hibari, insanity was what happened when you were the reason he couldn't even bear to open his eyes; yup, Dino learned that the hard way.


	13. Misfortune

**A/N: ** I8D+ stick man… sorry it's late…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

------------ ---------------

**Misfortune**

Today was not going well for Hibari. For starters, he could not find his tonfas anywhere and was sure that somebody with a death wish had stolen them for laughs.

Grumbling, the boy walked down the hallway before running across his blonde tutor. Giving his usual grin and wave he called the boy over.

"Hey Kyouya, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Hibari continued to walk down the hallway and Dino sighed.

"But I can help you…" Following after the boy, the blonde continued to smile to himself.

Back outside the school Hibari had run across a few trouble makers vandalizing school property, reaching for his tonfas he remembered they were misplaced.

"What's this?! You don't have your tonfas? Ha you can't touch us now!" The boys were laughing as they high fived each other and grinned widely. "We know you're pathetic without them." Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? It'll only make this more fun." Minutes later the two boys were on the floor with shoe prints on their faces and bleeding foreheads; he didn't need his tonfas, he just preferred not to get his hands dirty.

"Well, you sure showed them." Dino laughed from behind, the dark haired boy turned around.

"They were messing up school property; it was simply their bad luck that I was around." Dino frowned; this kid could be scary.

"Well anyway, speaking of misfortune, you seem to have lost these." Turning around, Hiabri frowned.

"You took them?"

"N- no! I found them on the roof. You probably forgot them there… Not that you needed them much." Hibari approached his tutor slowly.

"Then maybe you have some rotten luck."


	14. Smile

**A/N: ** lala funny?

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

------- ----------------

**14- Smile**

"Hey Kyouya, why don't you ever smile?" The boy looked at the man beside him with a frown.

"Smiling is for pathetic herbivores like you."

"That's not true, it's not showing weakness to show that you're happy." Hibari rolled his eyes.

"You can't make me surrender to your logic." Dino blinked.

"Well… either way… I bet I can make you smile by the end of the day." The teen's expression turned to one of mild interest.

"You have fun with that." With that, the teen got up and walked away.

So as the day went on the Cavallone boss tried various methods to get the dark haired boy to smile. Anything from hiring a clown, whose hospital bill he had to pay now, to having a puppy jump around and lick the boy- thankfully the dog was okay, just a little shaken up; and he though the boy liked cute, little animals. Nothing seemed to be able to get the teen out of his sour puss mood, and Dino was beginning to think maybe he would never get more than a satisfied smirk from the boy. Was Hibari ever happy?

Sighing, the blonde decided to go and tell Hibari that he was out of ideas and had given up; but like the clumsy man he was, Dino was simply walking down the stairs to the conference room, when he suddenly tripped over his feet, somersaulted, and banged right into the wall besides Hibari.

"Ow…" He rubbed his head before taking out his phone. Waiting for it to ring, he heard the nami middles school anthem beside him and a loud sigh.

"Hello?" Dino looked up to see Hibari on his small black phone.

"That really hurt." And at that moment Hibari couldn't help it, he let a smile escape his lips and was met by the surprised yet grinning face of his tutor.

"You smiled!" Hibari pulled the phone away from his ear before slamming it closed with a frown.

"Idiot."


	15. Silence

**A/N: ** Well I have more chapters (much funnier if you ask me, like when Hiabri takes the phrase "taste the Rainbow" too seriously, Dino's strange dream fetishes with an unexpected guest, or Girl! Hibari which I kinda got a kick out of… I dunno lol- oops rambling…) ready to go but I'll wait for some feed back to see if it's worth it… so review and tell me what you think?

**Disclaimer:** still Reborn is not mine and never will be.

------- ---------------

**Silence**

"I'll have a medium pomegranate with strawberries, mango and white chocolate." As Dino paid for his Pink Berry, Hibari sat grumpily on the bench outside; he didn't want to be here but that stupid Cavallone, as he put, had dragged him a long.

As Dino stepped outside, he noted the grumpy expression on Hibari's face with a smile.

"Don't be like that Kyouya. It's good to take a break every once and awhile."

"Like I haven't heard that before." The teen rolled his eyes remembering his 'tutor's' previous lesson. "Stop dragging me around Cavallone, I'm not your-"

"Want a bite?" Before Hibari could finish his sentence Dino had scooped up a spoonful of the frozen yogurt and bits of toppings. Hibari blinked.

"No."

"Come on, it's good. Say aaah!" Dino grinned as he continued to hold the spoon in front of the boys face. Hibari looked skeptical.

"For the record- because I don't actually care… are you gay?" There was a pause, and then an awkward silence. Dino blinked but did not move from his position. Hibari sighed before getting up.

"You're too difficult. If you still want to waste my time, I'll be at the school." Dino just continued to sit there and then jumped up startled. However, when he noticed Hibari halfway down the block he sighed.

"I was just joking around…"


	16. Questioning

**A/N:** Well people did favor and alert this so I guess I'll post a few more chapters (I really didn't expect it DX). Remember to review and tell me your thoughts please!

**Disclaimer:** Reborn! Is still not mine.

--------- _--------------------_

**Questioning**

Thick blue tentacles wrapped around pale skin; squeezing and hugging every curve of the small, lean frame before them; a low chuckle echoing through the small classroom.

"Kufufu. My dear Skylark, you look so delicious right now." Mukuro's voice was smooth and soft, his eye's half lidded as he stared at the sight before him.

Hibari was entangled by the large amounts of tentacles that Mukuro had conjured out of nowhere, his usual attire swapped for that of the Nami middle's girl uniform. His face flushed from embarrassment, among other things, as the appendages wrapped themselves tighter around the prefects pale thighs and worked their way further under his, already shortened, gray skirt; the boy flinched but did not make a sound.

"Oh come now Kyouya, let me here that voice of yours. I want to hear you scream." Hibari simply glared at the other teen before him; however, in his current situation, it did not do much.

_Bastard_ But, really Hibari cursed himself for falling for this idiot's illusions.

"Don't tell me you don't want this as much as I do Kyouya." Mukuro teased as he approached the dark haired boy.

"Fuck off." The older boy simply smirked as he pulled Hibari's face upward to meet his own multi- colored eyes. Slipping one hand underneath his captive's sweater, Mukuro was pleased by the squirming he caused in the other boy.

"Just behave yourself Kyou- kun, I promise you'll love this." With that, Mukuro forced Hibari back against the wall and closed the gap between them, lips crashing against eachoth-

Dino shot up. His eyes wide and his skin dripping in sweat.

Looking around, he quickly noted that he was in his own room. He wiped the liquid from his forehead, relieved.

"It was just a dream." He sighed. Leaning back, his face still holding a questioning gaze.

"But… what the fuck was that?"


	17. Blood

**A/N:** Alright here's the next chapter, feedback is greatly appreciated so :D review?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

----- ---------------

**Blood**

Dino stepped slowly into the apartment; he had knocked and waited but there was no answer.

"Kyouya! Kyouya it's me, are you in here?" Hearing no response, the blonde looked around the small apartment. It was cozy but lacked any sign that there was a person actually occupying the space between four white walls.

"How can anyone live here… let alone a single girl… it must be lonely." He started quietly. "But then again... we are talking about Kyouya here." He chuckled. _She never really liked people much anyway. _He could hear a consistent sound coming from behind a small wooden door ahead of him; he approached it and knocked.

"Kyouya are you in there?" Again there was no response. However, as Dino opened this door he was met by a surprised looking Hibari stepping out of the shower and reaching over for a towel. Her long, black hair, wet, and sticking to her every curve, her dark eyes holding a questioning gaze, but still narrowed. Her pale skin was graced by tiny, clear, droplets of water, making it almost mesmerizing to watch them slowly trailing down her satin skin, down her thin, yet strong, legs and toned abdomen.

"Assh-"

"SORRY!" Dino screamed as he slammed the door closed all too quickly, successfully bashing his own face against the hard wood. The Cavallone grabbed his nose with a sharp hiss. Blood flowed down from the appendage that the blonde had smashed seconds before. Looking around for a tissue to clean the blood, Dino was unsuccessful in his search but didn't dare enter the bathroom again. Suddenly, Hibari stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping, body wrapped tightly in a towel. She looked at Dino and his bloody nose and glared at the man with a disappointed frown.

"Fucking pervert… I should bite you to death right now." Dino's eyes opened startled.

"N- no! This isn't what it looks like! The door! It hit me in the face when I-"

"Save it. You'll be dead once I get dressed anyway." Dino gulped, why was he such a klutz?


	18. Rainbow

**A/N:** Sometimes one may forget Hibari is still a child… well tell me what you think and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

------------- ------------

**Rainbow**

Hibari sat at his desk looking down at the small colorful orbs before him. Sliding his fingers across the table top, he moved the small pieces into five straight lines.

"Hey Kyouya, what are you up too?" Dino walked over to lean against the desk; however, when he did not receive an answer from the boy he looked down at what could have been occupying him.

"Skittles? I didn't know you liked candy."

"I don't." The dark haired boy still did not look away from his activity. He was arranging the small candies in color order like a rainbow would and had several rows; all the odd colors going back into the bag. Dino looked at the boy with a confused expression.

"Then what are you doing?" Waving his hand in front of Hibari's face, the Cavallone boss succeeded in knocking a few of the skittles out of line.

Pausing for a brief moment, Hibari looked at the scattered pieces before quickly putting the colors back in order with extreme focus.

Intrigued by his reaction, Dino knocked a few more pieces out of place, and every time Hibari would fix it without a word or protest.

_What is he doing?_ Reaching one more time to push the candies out of place, Hibari caught the man's hand; looking up at the blonde with a glare, Hibari frowned.

"How am I supposed to taste the rainbow if you keep messing it up?" Dino was very confused.


	19. Gray

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys like these here are some more. Enjoy and keep telling me what you think :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own reborn but I'm watching it right now :D

-------- ----------------------

**Gray**

"It's not that bad."

"…"

"Oh come on, just pretend it's Halloween."

"…"

"It could be worse?"

"Oh ?" Dino nodded.

"Your hair could be white." Hibari sneezed.

"I'm going to bite you to death for this."

"It's just flour, really! You can just wash it out." Hibari stared skeptically at the blonde before him; minutes earlier they had been baking a cake- unfortunately, the Cavallone was a klutz and just didn't see that crack in the floor coming.

"I know that." With that, the dark haired boy walked away. Dino let out the long breath he had been holding.

"I guess he must really not like having gray hair…" Dino laughed.

"He's going to hate getting old."


	20. Fortitude

**A/N:** Here ya go. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own reborn or its characters

------------ ------------------

**Fortitude**

Hibari stood leaning against the wall; a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"What's wrong? Too heavy for you" Dino turned around with a frustrated glare.

"No. I'm just warming up." The boy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm sure. Hurry up and move so I can get this over with." Dino sighed, deafeated.

"Alright, alright. But I'm sure you can't do much better. I am bigger than you after all." Hibari looked at the blonde with a bland expression on his face before going over to the box and lifting it up with ease. Dino looked away, a slight redness coloring his cheeks.

"Psh… you're just lucky." Hibari rolled his eyes before smirking and walking away.

"And you're another weak herbivore."


	21. Vacation

**A/N:** Hi there everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Comments are love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own reborn!

-------- --------------------------

**Vacation**

"Wanna come to Italy with me Kyouya?"

"No." The answer was immediate. Dino frowned.

"Why not?" Hibari looked at the blonde with an expression asking him if he was an idiot.

"Because. Besides I have a job to do here."

"Oh Come on Kyouya. It'll be fun. You can stay at my place and I can show you around and-"

"I said no."

"But Kyouyaaaa" Dino whined, trying to annoy the boy into agreeing. "It's nice in Italy! Besides you work too hard. You need a vacation!"

"I don't need anything except for you to shut up." Dino sighed.

"Please come Kyouya. I know you'll like it."

"Leave me alone before I bite you to death." The blonde frowned.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to fight all the bad, strong, Italian, mafia families myself." Dino began to walk away and Hibari looked at him.

"Are they stronger than you?" Dino turned around and shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe." Hibari looked away.

"Fine. I guess a vacation isn't such a bad idea." The Cavallone grinned.

"Great."


	22. Mother Nature

**A/N:** I actually like this one… I don't think many people think of the female body when mother nature comes up, but I like its and… well, have you ever seen that commercial?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn!

------------ -------------------

**Mother Nature**

"Hey Kyouya! Wanna go fishing with me?" The mentioned boy did not move from his place on the roof top floor, as he was trying his best to ignore the obnoxious Italian man beside him.

Figuring he was asleep, the blonde walked over and shook the prefect, fully aware that it was something the boy warned against.

"Hey Kyouya, I asked if-" However, Dino's face was met by the cold metal of Hibari's tonfas before he was sent flying backwards.

"Don't ever touch me." The man got up rubbing his nose.

"Wow, you're real touchy today Kyouya. What's wrong, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hibari glared at Dino through his messed up bangs.

"I would be asleep right now if you hadn't stumbled your way over here like some klutzy pony." Dino was taken aback for a second, he had never heard that nickname before.

"Wow Kyouya… something must definitely be wrong with you today. You're actually making jokes." The prefect growled at the statement as he watched a stupid grin make its way onto his tutors face. "Though I hope you do know my nickname is actually bucking bronco." Hibari rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care. Now why don't you go swim in a lake and drown there? Since you're so eager to go fishing…" Dino stood in silence for a moment before holding up a finger and smiling stupidly.

"I know what's wrong! Mother Nature must have brought you your monthly gift today! That's why you're so cranky right?"

When Dino woke up the next morning, and his head felt as though it would split open, he made a note to never to question Kyouya's menstrual cycle- or lack thereof- ever again.


	23. Cat

**A/N:** Here's a special chapter because I had two ideas for this particular theme, and while I like the first one better than the second in the end, I decided that I would post both and let you tell me which you liked :D So enjoy these and remember reviews are always welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Reborn! As of yet….

--------------- ---------------

**Cat**

"This is a waste of my time." Dino smiled and ignored the boy's comments about 'biting to death' and continued to sort through the small box before him. It was sealed with masking tape and had the words 'Halloween' written sloppily in black marker across the front.

"No it's not. I'm telling you, you'll get a kick out of it. Or at least I will…" The last part was whispered and dark eyes only narrowed at the muttered speech.

"What?" The blonde grinned as he pulled a few objects out of the box.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey Kyouya, turn around for a minute." The boy looked skeptical and did not obey.

"No." The answer was blunt and expected. "You'll probably just do something stupid. Besides when did I say you could order me aroun-" Dino rolled his eyes before standing up and turning the boy himself. With a grin, he clipped a long, fury, pipe cleaner- like object to the back of the prefect's pants and swiftly placed a thin black headband a top the boys head.

"What did you just-" Spinning the boy around again, Dino placed his hands on Hibari's shoulder's and examined his work.

"Perfect!" The man grinned as Hibari's eyes narrowed once again.

"What the hell is this thing?" Reaching up to grab the object that now dug into the sides of his head, Hibari paused as he felt the two, fury points that now protruded off each side.

"What-" Feeling a swishing from behind him, rhythmically hitting against the back of his legs, Hibari turned around to see nothing there, but continued to feel the movement. Diino tried to stifle a laugh, as Hibari turned around once more to glare at him. Grabbing the so called 'tail' now attached to his pants, he tried to pull it off, only to thrust himself forward.

"Why won't this thing come off?" Dino grinned.

"Well, today's Halloween right? So I thought, maybe Kyouya'd want to dress up like everyone else, then I realized who I was talking about." Hibari tried not to smirk at that. "But then I thought it would be fun if you dressed up… but you would refuse…"

"So you went ahead and did it anyway?" Dino smiled.

"Well, I thought about it really hard, and tried to figure what would suit you best, then it hit me! I think you'd make a perfect cat Kyouya! Or should I say Nekyouya?" Finishing with a large grin, the Italian only received a frustrated growl from the boy before he reached out to whack the man on the skull.

"See you're acting like a cat already!"

"I'm going to bite you to death if you don't take this idiotic thing off." Dino simply turned away.

"Cat's do that too." Hibari let another growl escape his lips, before he pulled out his tonfas; Dino just smiled as he ran towards the door. "Huh, maybe I should have gotten a mouse costume too…"

**Cat**- **take two**

"Ne Kyouya, how about we go get some food?"

"Hn." The boy barely stirred from his position, as he rested his head upon the blonde's lap, his stomach against the warm, sun heated concrete, and his arms folded gingerly under his chin. His small, black ears twitching slightly as Hibird landed on his head. His long, black tail swished back and forth as Dino sat still, letting the boy contemplate the question.

"What about some Onigiri?" The prefect opened a single dark eye in order to stare up at the man in a lazy fashion.

"No." The blonde frowned.

"Okay. How about we go to a restaurant?" Hibari raised his head and slowly stretched with a loud yawn, his hands pushing Dino's legs away from him as he did, before sitting up. Dino laughed and Hibari looked at him with an inquisitive glare, the man just smiled.

"I think," He began, as he stood up and brushed himself off. "that a cat is definitely a perfect match for you." Hibari rolled his eyes before reaching out and pulling the Italian's legs out from under him, sending him falling to the ground.

"Ow…" Rubbing his backside gently, Dino frowned.

"Buy me some shrimp rolls and I'll consider not biting you to death." Dino looked surprised and then pouted.

"What did I do now?" Hibari stood and turned away, his tail continuing to move in an elegant fashion, he let out a low growl.

"You smell like a dog." And then slammed the door to the roof, Dino sighed before following with a small frown.

"Fine, fine." The image froze as small gray bars made their way down the screen and the sound of static could be heard.

Dino turned around in his seat and grinned.

"And that's what it would be like if you were part cat." Hibari glared at the man before whacking him on the head with his tonfa and turning away.

"Idiot." Dino frowned.

"If I have to get hit either way… I'd rather you have the cute ears."


	24. No Time

**A/N:** Here's another one, sorry for the wait! Enjoy and reviews are welcomed :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own reborn!

**-**-------------- ---------------

**No time**

"Wow Kyouya! Look at these, they're amazing! Hey Kyouya! Kyouya!" Running to catch up with the prefect, Dino had a frustrated expression on his face. "Kyouya, what's the point of going shopping if you don't even look at all the stuff people are selling?" Dark eyes rolled in their sockets before glaring at the blonde beside him.

"We are not here to shop; we are here to find a specific gift for that so called 'little brother' of yours. Though I don't know why I've been dragged along." Dino smiled at the boy's annoyance, and innocently draped an arm over the prefects shoulders, hoping to go un noticed. Hibari simply glared at the large tattooed hand that now rested across his back, yet chose to ignore it completely. This action, or lack thereof, surprised Dino greatly, however, he decided to accept his good luck and not test it any further.

"That's simple. You're the only person around Tsuna's age that I'm close too, so I figured-"

"Who told you that we were close?" Dino just grinned and continued to speak as if nothing had interrupted him.

"That since you two are close in age, you would like some of the same things, and so you could help me pick out a present." Hibari glared at the blonde as if he suddenly got the crazy idea to build a giant pizza out of marshmallows and chocolate fudge.

"What makes you think that herbivore and I have anything in common?" Dino sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and frowned.

"Always so difficult. So maybe you really don't have anything in common. You caught me. But it's nice to have some company and a second opinion." And once again as if nothing had happened, a large grin once again appeared on the man's face. Hibari just rolled his once again but did not object as the two made their way through Namimori's large shopping district.

Continuing to look around, Dino had trouble finding just the right thing Tsuna might want for his upcoming birthday. He would look in every window he passed, stop at every cart, and would ask everytime,

"What about this Kyouya?" And truthfully, it was starting to seriously piss the prefect off. He could care less what the stupid herbivore brat wanted or didn't want for his birthday, as long as it got him out of this crowded street and back to a place where he could settle down and relax, Dino could get the boy a pet fish for all he cared.

"I don't care. Why don't you just give him your stupid turtle and call it a day." Dino actually thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"That's a great idea Kyouya! I'll get Tsuna a pet! Come on!" Before he could react, the Cavallone pulled Hibari towards a nearby pet shop. Looking around Dino marveled at all the animals like a child in a Candy store.

"What about this one?" He asked holding up a small kitten, laughing as he ranted on about its resemblance to' Kyouya'. Hibari stood sulking in the corner.

"This is a waste of my time." Dino walked over with a sympathetic smile.

"What is?" Hibari quickly flashed the man an 'are you serious?' look before taking the kitten from the man's hands and approaching a worker, signaling he would like to purchase the creature.

"Your stupidity." Dino sighed with a shake of his head, before walking up next to the boy with his always unwavering smile.

"But the kitten's okay right?" Honestly, Hibari did not have the time for this.


End file.
